My New Beginning: The Tale of Arashi No Taisho
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: FINAL PART OF THE MY TRUE SELF TRILOGY     Arashi is about to face her test, with her brothers and the cullens at her side. can she do it? READ TO FIND OUT!  SesshomaruXKaname InuYashaXKagome EdwardXArashi MirokuXSango
1. Kaede's Village

My New Beginning: The Tale of Arashi No Taisho

Chapter 1

Kaede's Village

Everyone seemed to leave me alone after we left Sohi's castle.

Though, the killing glare on my face said it all.

_Sohi!_ I thought, a scowl forming on my face, _That Bitch! She knows that I'm irritated from losing the battle with Yakunan._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of traveling, we finally came to Kaede's village.

Everyone went down to the village, except Sesshomaru and me.

I stayed on top of the hill, overlooking the small village below, and Sesshomaru did the same.

"Do not be upset that you lost against Yakunan." He said after a moment of silence.

"Not you too." I complained and began walking back the way we came.

"He's very powerful." Sesshomaru added, as I kept on walking, with a scowl on my face. "Not that you aren't." he mumbled, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Slowly, after a few moments of silence, I turned back to face him.

"I KNOW I'm powerful Sesshomaru." I glared at him, and then turned forward again, a frown grazing my face, "Just not powerful enough."

"You need to find your inner strength." Sesshomaru said, and I turned to him in surprise, to see that his eyes were closed, "When you fought Yakunan before, you were fighting like an angry blind man. You weren't paying attention to any of his strategies, or moves."

"And you're saying in order to beat him, I have to fight more with my mind, than with my body." I stated, arching an eyebrow, a playful smile touching my lips.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and gave me a half smile. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

I smiled, and threw my arms around him in a tight hug. "THANK YOU ONII-SAN!" I rejoiced, hugging him tighter.

"Arashi-let go-of me." Sesshomaru spit out breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry," I unwound my arms from his waist, and gave him a BIG happy smile. "You're the best big brother anyone could ever have!"

"…" Sesshomaru said nothing, he only turned around, and walked down the hill, towards the village.

"Are you coming?" he asked after a few minutes of silence went by.

A slight smile touched my lips, and I raced down the hill, until I stopped next to him.

"So…I see Kaname likes you." I said smugly, but he said nothing, only narrowed his eyes at me.

"You can't fool me brother." I said again laughing a little.

Again, Sesshomaru said nothing, he only walked into Kaede's hut that was now ahead of us., and sighing to myself, I walked in after him.

Everyone was gathered around the small fire in the center of the room. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, though Miroku was rubbing Sango's butt again, and received a slap from it. InuYasha and Kagome were bickering again, and it ended with a "SIT BOY!"

The 4 Cullens that were left all stood in the far corner of the room, carrying out a conversation, and Rin was helping Kaede cook dinner.

"Good Evening Lady Arashi." Miroku greeted me, but my eyes were elsewhere.

My gaze rested on the Cullens, and especially on Edward. _He's been abnormally quiet ever since that battle with Yakunan. Is he angry with me? Did I do something wrong._

My thoughts were cut off by his gaze flickering to mine, and immediately, I looked down, and quickly began walking out of the hut.

"Where are you going Arashi-sama?" I heard Kagome ask, and I stopped in my tracks.

_Oh God…what should I say?_

"I'm going…to pay a visit…to a family member." And before anything else was said, I swiftly walked out of the hut, walked safely out of the village; and when I was fully out of human range, I transformed into my dog form, and took to the skies, flying faster than any airplane or bird.

Within seconds, I found my destination, and landed on the ground with a loud crash, transforming back into my mortal form.

From the small temple ahead of me, an old man emerged from it.

"Arashi." He said formally, and bowed slightly to me in greeting.

"Hello….grandfather."


	2. Reuniting With Gennimaru  A New Kimono

Chapter 2

Reuniting with Gennimaru and A New Kimono

"Tell me Arashi," Gennimaru said as he brushed the curtain to the side, as we entered the small temple, "What happened to your armor and kimono?"

My eyes drifted downwards, and I took in the sight that I didn't bother to look at before.

My kimono (that looked like Sesshomaru's), was torn, and covered in dried blood in various places. My armor was shattered, the entire breast plate missing itself.

"I had an encounter with a demon." I said simply in a hard voice, not wanting to discuss my failure.

"I see," He said stroking his long beard, using his staff to support his weight, as he slowly sat down on a nearby bench. "And WHO may I ask did you encounter?"

My clawed hand clenched into a fist at my side, and I let out an irritated growl, "Yakunan." The word hissed through my clenched teeth. Just his name sent my anger flaring from a little spark, to deathly flames.

"You shouldn't have done that…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Why not? He's just a dog demon, who prefers to act on anger rather than his own mind."

"But he's very powerful." Gennimaru cut me off, looking up into my eyes, sighing to himself, he stood up, and walked into the back of the room, and began rummaging through a trunk.

In about a minute, he found what he was looking for, and with one hand carrying the object, and one hand on his staff, he walked towards me, and handed me the object.

"A kimono?" I questioned.

"That kimono belonged to your grandmother, InuKimi. Before we met, she wore this very same kimono in battle."

Very gently, my clawed hand moved over the white silk of the fine kimono.

It looked almost like mine, except for the red fabric on top of my shoulders, it was gold instead.

"And take this." He said handing me a heavy set of armor.

"Is this Sesshomaru's? It looks just like his…"

"No, that is also your grandmother's." he replied.

I smiled to myself, and then threw my arms around Gennimaru in a tight hug.

"THANK YOU OJII-SAN!" I rejoiced in a totally ooc voice.

"You're-welcome Arashi-" he said in between gasps of air.

I chuckled slightly, and unwrapped my arms from his torso.

"Thank you…really Gennimaru. I appreciate this a lot." A small, rare smile touched my lips, and we bowed to each other in respect.

"So why did you come here Arashi?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I just needed to get away from the stresses of life." I answered, my talons trailing over the fabric of the fine silk kimono.

"There's a room in the back of the temple. If you wish to go change you may do so.

"Thank you, grandfather." I said again, slightly curtsying and then swiftly moving to the back of the temple.

He was right, there was a small resting area, and faster than any human, I changed into the kimono and armor, and heasantly, walked out into the main room again.

Gennimaru gasped, but then smiled. "You look as beautiful as your grandmother did."

"Thank you ojii-san." I said, a light smile touching my lips. "But I best be off now."

I curtsied again, and swiftly moved past him, and outside.

"Oh! And Arashi!" he called to me, and I turned back to face him, the wind blowing my white hair across my face.

He bowed to me in respect, and then proclaimed in a loud voice: "Long live Lady Arashi; The Great Dog Demoness of the Northern Lands!"

A huge smile spread across my face, and before his very eyes, I transformed into my dog form.

For a few seconds, my large red eyes locked on his small golden ones, and then, I let my head back, and let out a long, loud howl.

Gennimaru stood up, and bowed once again.

Slowly, I lowered my head, and returned the bow.

Then, letting out a loud huff, I leapt into the air, causing dust to fly everywhere on the ground below.

Flying through the air like this…it was like you could HEAR the sun, the sky, and the wind calling your name, as you tasted the various scents of the air on your tongue.

Because when I'm flying, the only thing I feel,

_Is Free..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I've been taking so long guys...but my computer crashed, and I had to start ALL over again on this. I will be updating still, but it won't be like...every day like it used to be<em>**

**_also my life is really stressed right now with high school homework and bullying_**

**_but i will try to finish this story soon HUGZIES! :D_**

**_Ashley_**


	3. Faded Memories

Chapter 3

Faded Memories

As I flew through the air, memories of my childhood began to haunt my mind. Not just ones of my father, but of the rest of my family as well.

"_Sesshomaru?" I asked running to catch up with him on the dirt road._

"_What is it Arashi?" he asked in his usual expressionless tone as I finally caught up with him._

"_I-I just came to tell you…"_

"…" _he was silent, to wait for me to continue._

"_I just wanted to say…goodbye."_

_Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, and he turned to look at me with narrowed golden eyes, so narrow that they appeared to be slits._

"_Why?"_

"_Because…" I began, "I'm going on a quest."_

"_A quest for what Arashi?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically._

"_A quest…to find my birthright."_

_Sesshomaru's eyebrows quirked up in slight surprise, but then, they lowered back down again, as Sesshomaru turned his head to gaze away from me._

"_Very well, though I doubt you'll find anything."_

_An irritated growl escaped my lips, as my eyes blazed with anger. "For your information Sesshomaru, I am going to search for Tetsusaiga!"_

_Before he could say anything, I transformed, and took to the skies._

_That was over 200 years ago, and still that memory is fresh in my mind._ I thought to myself, before my sensitive ears picked up familiar voices from below.

"**WHERE IS THAT STUPID BITCH?" I recognized the voice as InuYasha's.**

"**Give it a rest InuYasha!" Kagome shouted back.**

"**SHUT IT WENCH!" InuYasha rebuked back at her.**

"**I'm sure Lady Arashi will be back soon. Don't strain yourself too much InuYasha." I heard Miroku say followed by several laughs.**

"**He acts like a protective brother and he doesn't even know it." Sango mumbled lower than the other voices.**

"**SHUT UP!" InuYasha shouted back, "WHO ASKED YOU?"**

Growling to myself, I lurched forward, heading towards the ground.

Everyone looked up, and immediately backed away from me, as my large form hit the ground with a CRASH!

But, as the dust cleared away, I changed back into my mortal form, my face downcast, my eyes closed, and a scowl was evident on my face.

"INUYASHA!" I growled, my eyebrows knitting together, and my claws clenching tightly together.

He let out a large GULP before answering. "Y-yes Arashi?"

Before he could do anything to stop me, I was over by him in a flash, slamming his head into the ground.

"That's for being SO IMPATIENT!

*SLAM!*

"That's for calling me a STUPID BITCH!

*SLAM!*

"THAT'S for calling Kagome a WENCH!"

*SLAM!*

*SLAM!*

*SLAM!*

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." I heard Emmett mumble to Esme.

"Oh man, that has REALLY gotta hurt!" Shippo said, peeking his little head over Sango's shoulder.

"STOOOOAAAPPP!" InuYasha cried out in pain.

"Winy baby." Kagome said shaking her head.

…

"So may I ask where you went?" Edward asked me, as we walked done the stone path.

"I don't see how it's really any of your BUISNESS." I sneered, turning my head away from him, and closing my eyes.

"Alright, be mean and snobby. Don't listen to your MATE." He sneered, turning his head away from me as well.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widening out of surprise…and FURY

So fast, I pulled Sounga from its sheath, and pointed it directly at Edward.

"You MAY call me 'your friend', you may even call me your GIRLFRIEND if you wish, but you DO NOT I repeat you DO NOT, have the right to call me your mate!"

"And why not?" he asked arching one eyebrow, and pushing Sounga away from his face.

"Because ….because…BECAUSE YOU DO NOT BEAR MY MATING MARK!"

I had forgotten that everyone was in back of us, watching us. But I ignored them for the time being.

"Your…_Mating Mark_? What the hell is that?"

I glared at him with narrowed eyes, and turned away from him with an angry expression still on my face.

"Forget it—just don't ever call me 'YOUR MATE' again!" I said in a quiet, yet deadly voice, then I continued walking forward.


	4. You're My Best Friend

Chapter 4

You're My Best Friend…

"Everyone, I need to tell you something." I stated.

Everyone was sitting around a nice, warm fire- for we had set up camp-eating cooked fish, and various types of herbs. All except the Cullens, who, like almost every night, stayed away from everyone, and seemed to just talk amongst themselves, and wander around.

"I think-it would be best—if I simply went my own way."

"What?" everyone seemed to say in unison.

"But—Arashi-sama, you could get yourself killed!" Kagome nearly shrieked.

"Yes, I know Kagome. But, it would be easier traveling by myself, and people wouldn't become suspicious of us."

"But—Lady Arashi," Rin whimpered, "Who else is going to pick flowers with me? And sing songs with me when we're traveling on an empty road?"

My eyebrows lifted up in slight surprise. _This child has become attached to me._"Kaname," I said after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Take care of Rin."

"Y-yes, of course—Arashi-sama!"

"And my older brother," I added in.

Her face immediately turned beat red, and I heard a couple of chuckles. "Y-yes, I-I will." She stuttered, trying to keep her voice strong.

"Very good," I stated, and standing up with my hand resting on Sounga's hilt, I walked to the door.

"Arashi," a familiar voice called, and I immediately stopped, and turned around.

Edward was looking at me with concerned eyes, that were also pained, and full of sadness.

"No, you must stay here as well," I said to him, trying to sound as firm as possible. My chest was aching at seeing him so unhappy.

Before he could say anything else, I lunged forward, and threw my arms around him in a tight embrace, burying my face in his chest.

"You are the best friend I have ever had," I whispered, and then gripped onto his shirt tighter, "You will always be in my heart."

Quickly, I let go of him, and raced out of the hut. The minute I was outside, I did not transform, but took the skies.

That is when I let the tears fall.


	5. Arch Nemesis

Chapter 5

Arch Nemesis

Days passed, and still I traveled. Occasionally, I would be stopped by a village, and would try to be purified, but each time I managed to get through.

Right now, I was approaching the eastern lands, ready to fight Yakunan to the death!

_**No Arashi! Don't do it!**_ A voice screamed.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widening in pure shock.

_That…voice…it couldn't be!_

_**Arashi, don't go picking an unnecessary fight! You'll just end up getting yourself killed! **_It shouted again.

"Edward?" I whispered out loud. I knew he wasn't here—he couldn't be!

_**Go back to Kaede's village. You'll be safe there. All your friends and family are there. Come back…come back…come back.**_

The voice faded away, and soon was no more.

I bit my lip and growled. _NO!_ I thought, _Edward, I MUST kill Yakunan! I'm sorry, but I must!_

Then, I drove myself on further, ignoring the snarling voice in my head.

Just as I was approaching the edge of the trees, I was stopped by a rustling noise.

My head jerked behind me, only to see that there was no one there. Ignoring it, I turned my head forward again, and began to walk forward as well.

WOOSH! Another gust of air rushed behind me. Quickly, my hand moved to Sounga's hilt, as I spun around, growling in warning to whatever pathetic demon dared to annoy me.

"Show yourself coward!" I shouted into the trees around me.

A low chuckle drifted to my ears, and I growled slightly at the too familiar voice.

"What's the matter Arashi? A little mad that your big brother defeated you?"

My lips pulled back from my teeth, as I snarled sharply.

A tall figure slowly emerged from the trees ahead, his long silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. The silver locks of his hair blew softly in the wind as he spoke.

"Ah Arashi, it's been too long."

"Apparently not long enough for you Yakunan." I spit through my teeth. Quickly, I drew out Sounga and held it out in front of me, ready to fight!

Yakunan sighed in frustration, shaking his head back and forth with a wicked smirk on his face.

"You never do learn Arashi. But, I'm always willing to teach a lesson." He then reached into his hilt, and pulled out a large sword, with a sharp silver blade, and a golden handle, that was embedded with many symbols of the snake demon tribe.

"Prepare to die Yakunan." I said, and then leapt into the air, Sounga poised behind me- ready to strike.

….

"Damn! Where is she?" InuYasha yelled, breaking the silence in the small hut.

"Be patient InuYasha!" Kagome scolded, "She'll be fine. Arashi said she was just going to be on her own for a little while. You gotta give her some space! After all, she IS over 500 years old. She deserves some independence."

"Shut up wench!" InuYasha yelled back at Kagome.

"SIT BOY!"

InuYasha plummeted to the ground, the magic beads taking on power once again.

Sango sighed. "He just never learns."

"I'm going to go looking for her." Edward said, standing up from where he was sitting, and heading towards the door of the hut.

Kaname jumped up, "But Arashi said-"

"I know. But I know her too well. Bella-I mean,-Arashi- will end up getting in deep trouble in the end.

"We're all coming with you then Edward." Miroku said, using his sacred staff for support as he stood up.

"Miroku is right," Sango said getting up as well, and slinging her huge boomerang over her shoulder. "We will follow you to the end."

"But what about Sesshomaru?" Rosalie asked in an angry voice, "It doesn't seem that he really wants to listen to us."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned, "Lord Sesshomaru left hours ago."

"WHAT?" everyone almost shrieked.

"Yes, he went to go stop Lady Arashi shortly after she left. Didn't you notice that he even left?"

Everyone was silent.

"No!" They all mumbled, embarrassed that they had missed the memo.

"Well then," InuYasha said stepping forward, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, "let's go stop my stupid sister before she REALLY gets into trouble.

…..

"UH!" I grunted in pain, as Yakunan's sword once again slashed me. This time, on my waist. My hand flew to my side, as I collapsed to the ground, already weak from my many wounds.

"You are so weak Arashi. And yet you call yourself a great demon." Yakunan sauntered towards me, and I quickly used my other hand to grab Sounga, pointing it out protectively in front of me. Though the movement tugged at one of my many wounds, and a look of pain crossed my sweaty and bloody face.

"Last chance Arashi, give me Sounga, and I might let you live."

I closed my eyes for a minute, and **sighed**, thinking to myself.

"Over my dead body." I growled in an inhuman voice, as I opened my now blood red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ<strong>

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately! I've been busy and also, I don't really want to continue with this story.**

**I love it...but...I'm not getting enough reviews. I had a WHOLE bunch for "My True Self" but then everything seemed to just...die.**

**I REALLY need reviews! I need them because I then know that people are actually reading this story.**

**If I get enough reviews, like as many as I got for "My True Self" then I will continue, but until then, this story is possibly postponed.**

**First person to review will get a FREE HUG AND SMILE FROM SESSHOMARU AND A KISS FROM ONE OF THE CULLENS!**


	6. A Battle To Remember

Chapter 6

A Battle To Remember

"So it does indeed appear that I have an interesting battle ahead of me." Yakunan said, lifting his eyebrows up in surprise. An evil smile spread across his face. "Well then Arashi, I believe I would be interested in battling you again. However I will warn you, I do not play fair.

Then, before my very eyes, he transformed. His large dog form towered over the trees, and his large roar shook the ground beneath the palms of my hands.

"Come now Arashi, get up and fight!"

The words did not come from his mouth. Instead, they seemed to come from his mind.

"_Alright!_" I said speaking through thoughts, which indeed astonished me. For I had never tried it before.

I stood up, ignoring the pain in my joints. My bangs fell down, covering my eyes, as I summoned whatever power I could to transform.

Wind started to blow around me in a huge tornado-like movement. My lips pulled back from my teeth as they became sharper, and pointed.

Suddenly, the wind swiped me up into the air, as I began to transform.

I landed not 10 feet from Yakunan, as I growled at him, and began lunging at him.

He dodged me easily, as if I was merely a small snake, nipping at his feet.

"Come, COME now Arashi. Is that the best you can do?" He asked in a taunting voice.

I growled sharply, and quickly took the advantage I had, and lunged forward, biting him in the hind quarters.

He let out a roar of rage, and he continuously leaned back towards me, biting into my muzzle and neck. Even through all of this pain, I did not let go of him.

Finally, he thrust himself into the air, with me still attached to him. Then, he threw himself down onto the ground, managing to crush me beneath him.

Quickly, I pulled myself out from underneath him, and retreated backwards.

"Very clever Arashi, I must admit I am impressed."

I let out a sharp snarl, for I did not want to hear him speak.

_"I will not go down easily Yakunan!"_ I snarled in fury, tossing my head around.

"Well that's a shame," he said, sounding surprised, "Because you are already losing."

Quickly, I transformed back into my human form, and grabbed onto Sounga tightly.

Yakunan transformed as well, reaching into his sheath, and pulling out his sword.

"You say that I am losing," I put Sounga into a baseball bat position behind my head, "But you are wrong!"

That is when I made my move. I jumped up high into the air, and landed up in a nearby tree. But before Yakunan could notice me, I quickly hopped into a different tree.

"BITCH!" he yelled spinning around, aimlessly chopping down trees with his sword, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Come on Yakunan,_ I thought to myself, as my muscles coiled, ready to spring, _Just a little...farther..._

Yakunan backed up against the stone wall of the cliff, and I took the advantage I had, jumping out of the trees.

Sounga was poised behind my head, ready to strike.

Yakunan looked up the moment I jumped out from behind the trees.

"And-" I said, cutting myself off as I poised Sounga in front of me now. "DIE!"

The sword came in contact with his flesh-piercing him in his heart.

...

Yakunan's eyes widened, and blood poured from the huge hole in his chest.

His eyes then flickered down to me, as he spoke in a chilling voice.

"You may have won the battle Arashi, but you have not yet won the war. I WILL be avenged."

Instead of asking him what he meant, like I would have, my pride took over me, and I drove the sword further into his heart.

Yakunan choked on his breath, and then-his eyes became lifeless, and his breathing stopped.

Blindly, I pulled the sword out of his chest, and let his lifeless body fall to the ground.

"ARASHI!" I heard voices calling me.

I turned around, only to see the Cullens and everyone else rushing up to me.

"ARASHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Esme shouted, immediately pulling me into a tight hug, despite that I was a bloody mess.

"I'm fine Esme," I reassured her, dropping the now bloody Sounga onto the ground, and returning the hug.

"ARASHI YOU IDIOT! WHEN ARE YOU EVER GONNA LEARN?" InuYasha shouted, stopping just a few feet in front of me.

"Don't worry InuYasha, I'm fine."

"Arashi," a sweet velvety voice called to me.

"Edward," I sighed in relief, and I rushed from Esme's side, only to be picked up into Edward's arms.

"I'm fine, I'm right here," I repeated over and over again to him, as his arms constricted tighter around me, and his face buried into my blood-stained white hair.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me, his cold fingers stroking through my hair.

"Yes," I repeated, and then chuckled, "Though I may need a bath."

"You would say that wouldn't you." he whispered, and I only chuckled again.

"Yes, yes I would."


	7. There Is Still More To Come

Chapter 7

There Is Still More To Come

I must have fallen asleep in Edward's arms as he carried me, because the next time I opened my eyes I was lying down on a mat, in some sort of camp. With my top off? But instead bandages were wrapped around every part of me, from my stomach up to my chest.

The moment I sat up, I was pushed back down by some sort of force. It was only a few seconds later that my mind comprehended that it was a hand.

"Lie down." a gentle voice whispered to me.

As my vision became more clear, I saw that it was Gennimaru.

"Gennimaru?" I questioned, "What are you doing here?"

My grandfather chuckled lightly, the sound of it warming my heart. "You're friend sent for me." he turned around, and gestured towards Edward, who was leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed. He looked as if he was sleeping, but I knew he couldn't be. Edward had told me that vampires couldn't sleep.

"And also," he continued, "I could see it in your eyes when you left my temple. You had anger in your eyes, and I knew that you would go and do something stupid. But I never thought that you would go and fight Yakunan again. Alone."

I looked to the ground, ashamed, and Gennimaru only laughed even more. "You are so much like your father Arashi, full of spirit and determination."

A light smile touched my lips. "Am I like my father? Many people say that I look like my mother though, but AM I like my father?"

"Very much so Arashi," Gennimaru whispered, which made me smile even more. But then that smile quickly turned down into a frown.

"How wounded am I?" I asked, looking at the various bandages wrapped around me.

Gennimaru sighed, but then spoke after a few seconds of silence. "You have several broken ribs, but they will heal in a few days. You also have a torn muscle in you left side, along with large bite marks around your chest area**-**but there is no telling if you will have scars from those or not."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No," Gennimaru said sadly. "Scratches and bruises cover every inch of your body, and your left shoulder is slightly out of its socket."

My eyebrows lifted in utter surprise. "I was hurt that badly?" I whispered, my clawed hand trailing over the various bandages around my stomach and arms.

"You were LUCKY that that was all, you could have easily been killed by Yakunan."

"But I wasn't," I protested, "That MUST mean something."

"Did Yakunan say anything to you before you killed him?" Gennimaru asked me, completely ignoring my previous statement.

"What?"

"Did. Yakunan. Say. Anything. To. You. Before. You. Killed. Him?" he said each word carefully, and slowly.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember.

_"You may have won the battle Arashi, but you have not won the war. I WILL be avenged!"_

My eyes snapped open at remembering his words.

"He said, 'You may have won the battle Arashi, but you have not won the war. I WILL be avenged!'"

Gennimaru shook his head in disproval. "That's what I thought." he mumbled under his breath. Then he stood up, and began to pace back and forth.

"Gennimaru? What's wrong?"

"Everything just got worse." he mumbled, as he ran his talons through his long silver hair.

"Excuse me? HOW did everything just get worse?" I asked puzzled, "I killed Yakunan. End of story."

"He said that he would be avenged, correct?" Gennimaru turned towards me with serious eyes.

I forced myself to sit up, ignoring the pain in my ribs and chest. "Yes." I spit out in the process.

"Yakunan's people and his mate will avenge him Arashi. THAT is how everything just got worse." Gennimaru's eyes were stressed and were filled with a fear that I could not explain.

"His people meaning the snake people?"

"Correct."

"But-since when did Yakunan have a mate?" I questioned, suddenly intrigued into my evil twin.

Gennimaru sighed, and then sat down next to me again.

"Even someone like Yakunan can find love, though I found that hard to believe myself. You see, Yakunan was raised by the Snake Demon Tribe, over in the Eastern Lands. In the time that he lived there, he did indeed fall in love, with a Snake Demoness, named Chikako."

"So...she is coming to avenge her dead mate, Yakunan?" I asked, quirking up an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Yes and no. She IS coming to avenge Yakunan, but I have a feeling that she won't be coming alone." Gennimaru's comment made me shiver.

"W-Who do you think she's bringing along with her?"

Gennimaru heaved a great sigh. "If my theory is correct, she is bringing the whole Snake Demon tribe with her, and will wage war on the Dog Demon tribe."

My eyes grew wide with fear, and my heart began to hammer against my already throbbing ribs.

"So she's going to wage war on us? Destroy our kind? Wipe them from the face of THE EARTH?" my voice grew high with stress, and I began to hyperventilate.

"Arashi calm down!" Gennimaru rested his hand on my back, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"I can't calm down! She's going to destroy us Gennimaru! SHE'S GOING TO DESTROY US!"

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Gennimaru said slightly stressed as well.

I fell silent, and tried to calm my heart rate and my abnormal breathing.

"Gather all of the Dog Demons around this area. We are going to fight back." I ordered in a low voice.

"But there aren't many Dog Demons in the area!" Gennimaru scolded in a whisper.

"Yes there are!" I whispered back. "There's you, me, Sesshomaru, InuYasha-"

"InuYasha is not a full demon though!"

I put up a finger, "Let me finish. There also is InuMaru, Sohi, and Osamu. Plus, we have the help of the Cullens and the others."

"But this is not going to work," Gennimaru protested, "Osamu is even older than I am, Sohi will NEVER help us, InuMaru is the general of Sohi-she will not let him go, YOU are injured, I AM old as well, and Sesshomaru can't work with ANYBODY."

"Trust me Gennimaru," I whispered, "Everything will be fine."

"For your sake I dearly hope so. Now, get some rest." He ordered

Gennimaru stood up, and casually walked away with his medicine and herb materials, leaving me alone by the warm crackling fire.

I pulled the thin blanked over me, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Though that night, I was haunted by nightmares.


	8. Affections Of An Inu Youkai

Chapter 8

Affections of an Inu Youkai

"Lady Arashi! Lady Arashi!" I heard someone calling me.

My eyes snapped open, and I turned my head to the right, to see that it was none other than Rin. And she was also rushing towards me, with a hand full of flowers.

She kneeled down on the ground next to my mat, and held up the bouquet full of flowers in front of my face with a big smile.

"These are for you Lady Arashi!"

I sat up, ignoring the slight pain in my abdomen, and used one of my clawed hands to reach out and take them from her.

"Thank you Rin." I said, giving her a small smile. Automatically, I lifted them to my nose, and took in the sweet scents of the different types of flowers.

"I hope you get better soon Lady Arashi, then we can pick flowers together!"

"Don't you enjoy picking flowers with Kaname?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, I do, but it's NOTHING like picking flowers with YOU Lady Arashi!"

She was so sure of herself! In all of my years, I had NEVER met a human child so sure of herself!

"Lady Arashi?" Rin asked.

"Hmm?" I was too busy taking in the scent of the flowers that I had not noticed what she said.

"May I call you AUNT Arashi?"

I flinched slightly, my eyes snapping open in shock.

_No Arashi! Say no!_

But as I looked at Rin's cheerful, and pleading expression, I realized that I couldn't be cruel to a child.

"Do as you wish." I whispered, setting the flowers down, and trying to look as proper and as firm as possible.

My eyes snapped open again in shock, when I felt little arms wrap tightly around my waist.

"Oh thank you Lady-ur I mean-Aunt Arashi!"

"Um-Rin?" I gasped."Can you please let go of my waist, you're-kind of hurting me."

"Oh! Sorry Aunt Arashi." Rin immediately unwound her arms, stood up, and folded her hands in front of her.

My eyes wandered around, and I spotted Sesshomaru standing a few yards away, in the shadow of the trees. He looked as if he wished to speak with me.

"Run along and play now," I ordered to Rin.

"Ok Aunt Arashi!" she said with a smile. With golden eyes, I saw her skip off into the meadow, to pick more flowers.

I sighed in relief, and slowly lay back down onto my mat. The wounds were healing, but they still ached a lot. Sighing again, I closed my eyes, and tried to fall back asleep.

"You do have a way with kids."

The voice surprised me slightly, and my eyes snapped open in alert, only to be reassured that it was simply Edward. He stood only a few feet away from me, and I appreciated the personal space.

"Like I told you before, I always wanted to be a mother."

"Someday you will be." he whispered.

Instead of feeling glad like a normal person, my heart ached, and a frown crossed my face. _"But I want to stay with you!"_ I wanted to say, but didn't.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I quickly said, my eyes downcast.

"Come on Arashi, you know you can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for."

"You will be angry." I stated simply.

"No I won't."

I let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright." I turned so I could face him, and he sat down on the ground, closer to my level. "I'm…..betrothed…"

"You're what?" Edward asked again, seeming to be in disbelief.

"I'm betrothed." I stated again, looking at him with sheepish eyes.

"May I ask to whom?" he persisted after a few moments of silence.

"InuMaru." I said in one breath, "He's one of the very few suitable dog demons left in the world."

"Why are you betrothed to him?"

"To keep the bloodline going of course," I stated. "The race of dog demons is dying out, and there are only a few of us left on the earth."

"I see." Edward said looking down, seeming to be sad as well.

"He is nothing more than a friend Edward, but once he gives me his mating mark, we are bound to each other until death."

I could feel Edward's tension rising, the anger in the air was too obvious.

"But it's still many years away." I quickly interjected, and I felt the anger in the air calm slightly.

"There's one thing I don't understand though," he said after a few moments of silence.

I turned my head towards him, and looked up at him with questioning eyes, "And what might that be?"

"After all that we've been through, and after all that you and I have done for each other, why is it that when you are in your demon form, you do not show affection for me like you did in your human form?"

His words made my eyes widen, and I immediately looked down, slightly blushing.

Deadly silence was all around us, the only sound was the birds chirping in the trees around us, and off in the distance, I could hear Rin and the others speaking.

"T-that's a very good question." I stuttered in a whisper after a while. I hadn't really thought about it that much.

"Are you embarrassed to show affection for me here?" he pressed on.

I shook my head quickly. "No."

"Do your friends not want you to show affection for me?"

"No."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you angry with me?"

"NO!" I shouted, losing patience. Edward fell silent, and I sighed in defeat. "I don't know why actually. Maybe it's because I'm so used to being alone, that I just don't know how to act."

"But back in Forks you acted just fine." he protested, a frown grazing his face.

"But at times I screwed up. You even noticed that at times I was a bit strange."

"But why?" he still pressed on. I couldn't believe that he still couldn't understand, and I pressed a clawed hand to my heart. For the first time in 500 years, it was truly aching.

"Oh my God…" he breathed after a few moments of silence. Was he truly understanding it now? "You-DON'T know how to show affection for me do you?"

I closed my eyes, and sighed, slightly nodding my head in comprehension.

"The reason I would mess up sometimes, is because it felt weird showing affection towards you in the way I was doing it."

"You mean like-the human way?"

"Yes." I replied solemnly. "The 'kissing' is NOT the way youkai-demons show affection. It was highly confusing."

A smug smile spread across Edward's face, and at first I thought I was missing out on some inside joke.

"What?" I asked, a smile lightly touching my lips.

"I was just thinking. Since I always show affection for YOU, I think it's time that YOU start showing affection towards ME. In whatever way you prefer of course."

My eyes widened, and I looked at him dumbfounded. "You REALLY want me to do this don't you." I said my eyes narrowing slightly.

He smiled again, and nodded. An exasperated sigh escaped through my lips. I moved over a little bit, and patted a spot on the mat next to me.

Edward slowly sat down next to me, our arms nearly touching.

A few moments of silence went by, before I began.

I very slowly leaned up towards his ear, ignoring the slight ache in my side, and began to growl contently or purr.

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when I lightly nipped at his ear.

My one arm moved behind his head to gently stroke through his hair, while my other arm reached across my body to stroke the side of his face.

My nose lightly trailed from his collarbone to his jaw line as I breathed in his scent. My natural instincts were to grab hold of him, or do something to get my scent on him-but I fought my instincts, and tried to be as gentle as possible.

His eyes closed in contentment and I slowly pushed him down onto the mat.

Once his body was lying flat, I also laid down next to him, pulling the blanket over both of us. The entire time my eyes never left him.

I rested my head underneath his chin and began to nuzzle into his neck-still purring. My eyes closed, and just when I was on the brink of sleep I felt cold arms wrap around me.

A grin spread across my face as I only knew whose arms they could be. I coddled into Edward's embrace even further, as I let sleep take over me.


	9. InuMaru and Osamu

**PLEASE READ! **

**I am sorry that I haven't been updating lately. There are 3 reasons. **

**1) I am really busy taking care of my dad. He just had knee surgery, PLUS I have a HUGE Physical Science report that is due the day I go back to school.**

**2) It's hard keeping up with writing while I'm already being bugged by various people on youtube to make videos.**

**and 3) I feel that no one is even READING my stories anymore. I looked at how many hits this story has gotten, and I am sad to say that the numbers are very low. I REALLY need reviews right now. I hope you all understand. You can also help me by giving me ideas. What should happen next? How should the story end? Please let me know in your reviews!**

**Thanks and love you lots ^^**

***ghostvampirehunter95***

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

InuMaru and Osamu

When I awoke, I still felt cold arms wrapped around me.

I growled softly, still comforted that he was holding onto me.

I heard him chuckle, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Good morning prince charming." I whispered lightly nipping at his ear.

"Did you sleep well?" he whispered stroking his hand through my hair.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." I sat up, and stretched my arms out in front of me. The pain was nearly gone from my body. The only thing was that there was still a slight ache in my side.

"We should head out," I whispered, "InuYasha's been getting on my nerves lately."

"I can take care of that." Edward said threateningly. I only laughed.

"I don't think that would be a wise decision Edward."

Using all of my strength, I pushed myself off the ground, and stood up. I winced slightly; I hadn't been up in days.

Edward's arms were immediately around me, supporting my weight. "I'm fine." I whispered, and he let go of me immediately.

"Where's everyone?" My eyes searched around, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Sesshomaru went to do his normal patrol of the area, Kagome, Shippo and Rin went looking for berries-InuYasha went with them claiming he needed to protect them, Jaken went to run errands, and Miroku went to talk with the others."

"What about Gennimaru?"

"He left."

My face fell, "I'm going to find Sesshomaru. You may come along if you wish."

"Wait-" he called grabbing hold of my kimono. He slightly pulled down the sleeve, revealing the 3 long scarred scratches on my shoulder blade.

Edward gasped and retracted his hand immediately. "Is that from the battle?"

"No," I whispered pulling my kimono back over my shoulder. "It's from a long time ago."

"What happened?" he whispered quietly, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Perhaps I will tell you another time. But for now, let us leave the past in the past."

I continued walking over towards the trees, but I was surprised that Edward did indeed follow me.

Way ahead in the trees, about 100 yards or so, I could see Sesshomaru in his youkai form, his large red eyes were gazing off into the clearing, as he kept a watchful eye out for any demons coming in the area.

"Maybe you should stay here." I whispered to him.

Edward seemed to think for a moment, but then he nodded in understanding.

I leaned up on my tip-toes and lightly kissed his cheek, before I ran off into the woods, catching up to Sesshomaru.

About mid way, I changed into my youkai form, and began walking just before I approached him.

I growled in greeting as I stopped at his side. He was much larger than me-at least a head taller, and his legs and torso were much more muscular than mine.

_"I see you are feeling better Arashi,"_ Sesshomaru said, though his muzzle did not move.

My red eyes shined with delight, and I inwardly smiled. _"Much better, the pain is practically gone. My wounds have healed greatly." _I replied in the same way.

_"But you will have scars,"_ Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes flickering down towards me.

I looked down, my heart sinking. _"Yes, I know._"

_"But you are strong Arashi-I am sure you will heal quickly."_ I knew he was now talking about my healing emotionally rather than physically.

_"Yes, I suppose I will."_

_"Are the others coming?" _I asked after a moment of silence.

_"No, I have yet to call them. I did not think that they would appreciate it if I sent for them this early in the morning."_

My eyes gazed out into the rising sun ahead of us.

_"Would YOU like to call them?"_ he asked after a few moments of silence.

My eyes widened in surprise, but a huge sigh escaped my muzzle as I thought. _"No. We shall call them together."_

_"Hmph!"_ was all he said.

I threw my head back, and let out a loud and long howl. It echoed off of the trees in the distance, and seemed to carry out for miles.

I continued to howl a few times, until I heard Sesshomaru join in. We stopped and listened.

It was deadly silent, but then all of a sudden, a loud howl echoed over the trees back to us.

_"That's InuMaru. _Sesshomaru said almost sounding excited if that were possible, _"I shall call for Osamu."_ Sesshomaru leaned his head back and howled loudly into the trees again.

There was another dead moment of silence, but off in the west I heard another answering howl.

_"That must be Osamu!"_ I howled in reply, and so did Sesshomaru.

Off in the distance, I could hear thundering footsteps approaching us fast! Then, two large white masses began to form-one coming from straight ahead of us, and another coming towards us from the west.

Two large white dogs were approaching us fast, and when they were a few dozen feet away, they came to an abrupt halt.

_"You called for us Sesshomaru?" _InuMaru said in his deep and firm voice_._

_"Yes, and Arashi did as well." _InuMaru turned to face me, bowing his head slightly.

_"Please, forgive me your majesty."_ I inwardly smiled at how he called me "majesty".

_"Yes, hello InuMaru."_ I turned my head over to Osamu. _"And greetings to you Osamu."_

_"Please," _he said. His voice was hoarse, sounding like an old man. But yet it was strong. _"call me 'Uncle' if you don't mind."_

I bowed my head in assessment. _"You are to kind Osamu, just like your brother."_

_"So I have been told." _he mused.

_"Please come and join us at our camp."_ I offered. _"You can meet the others there."_

Osamu and InuMaru both bowed their heads. _"Please, lead the way Lady Arashi."_ InuMaru said in a gentlemen fashion.

_"Have either of you seen any demons heading this way?" _Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

_"Yes, on the way here we passed a snake demon's camp." _InuMaru said.

_"How many were there?" _I asked suddenly alert.

_"A few dozen perhaps." _Osamu replied.

My eyes grew wide in horror._ "Perhaps it would be best for us to stay in our true forms then." _I heard Sesshomaru say.

_"The demons probably won't arrive for a few days yet at the rate they were traveling."_ Osamu interjected.

_"Let us be on our way." _Sesshomaru said, and he turned around and began walking towards camp.

I followed him, and Osamu and InuMaru were not far behind. We walked at a regular pace, our large paws crashed to the ground causing the trees to slightly shake.

_"Lady Arashi!"_ InuMaru called, and before I knew it, he was walking next to me. He was a tad taller than Sesshomaru, but was far more muscular. It must have come from being captain of the guard.

_"Yes InuMaru?" _I asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

_"Well I-I was wondering….when do you wish…to umm…be.."_

_"Married?" _I interjected. He nodded. I looked down, a moment of silence falling between us. _"I-I do not know. Perhaps in the near future."_

He nodded in understanding.

We were approaching the camp now, and ahead I could see InuYasha and his friends sitting in a small circle, eating breakfast. Rin was sitting near the trees, pestering Jaken, and the Cullens were conversing amongst themselves.

_But wait-how many Cullens are there? I thought there were only four!_ I began to mentally count in my head. Sure enough, it came to seven.

"Lady Arashi is back!" Rin called suddenly as she darted into the trees towards us.

Rin threw her tiny arms around my huge leg-they didn't even reach half way around-.

_"Hello to you too Rin." _I greeted her. InuMaru and Osamu looked away as if they weren't paying attention, but I knew they must have been highly confused.

"I have missed you Aunt Arashi!" she said, a toothy grin spreading wide across her face.

Sesshomaru eyed me skeptically, but when I shot him an exasperated look, he seemed to understand.

"Everyone is eating breakfast, and I have caught yours." she said with pride.

_"Really?" _I pretended to sound shocked. She nodded her head.

_"Well, perhaps we shall eat later."_ I said, _"But for now, let us introduce our guests."_

Rin nodded, and skipped back into the camp.

Sesshomaru was the first to step out from behind the trees. Everyone in the camp seemed to eye him cautiously and respectfully.

I emerged soon afterwards, the heat of the sun beginning to warm my white fur and skin. My eyes flickered over towards the Cullens for a brief instant, but then I turned my attention towards Sesshomaru again.

_"Should we stay in our true forms or not, Sesshomaru?"_

_"Yes,"_ he answered all too quickly and solemnly, _"If the snake demons do indeed try to attack us, we shall be ready then."_

I nodded in understanding.

"Who are they Lady Arashi?" Sango asked quietly, gesturing towards InuMaru and Osamu.

_"I am glad you asked Sango. Everyone," _I was sure to address everyone who was here, _"These are our guests, and they shall be helping us. InuMaru,"_ I inclined my head towards him. InuMaru gave a slight bow, but said nothing. _"and Osamu."_ Osamu complied in the same actions as InuMaru.

_"Osamu, InuMaru." _I addressed them. They both turned their heads to look at me. _"While you are here, you may do as you wish."_

They both bowed their heads in assessment, and walked out into the field.

_"I will once again go and patrol the area. Stay here and guard the others." _Sesshomaru ordered.

I nodded my head in comprehension, and watched as Sesshomaru walked back into the trees.

When I turned my attention back to everyone else, I saw that InuYasha and Kagome were bickering, while Shippo unsuccessfully tried to stop them. Sango and Miroku were talking amongst themselves, and it ended up with a slap from Sango. Rin was picking flowers in the field, where she was constantly bugging Jaken and talking to InuMaru and Osamu.

"Arashi!" I heard a hyper voice call. And I was shocked to see that it was Alice.

"Long time no see!" she shouted flinging her arms around my leg.

_"It's nice to see you too Alice."_ I chuckled slightly._ "How have you three been?"_

"Oh just fine!" Alice said in her normally hyper voice.

_"It that so?"_ My red eyes flickered over towards Jasper and Carlisle.

"She speaks the truth Arashi." Carlisle said.

I nodded my head once. _"Carry on with whatever you were doing. I will be back shortly."_

With that, I turned around, and began walking back into the trees.

"Arashi wait!" I heard a familiar voice call. My feet stopped, and I turned my head a fraction behind me to see who it was.

I was not surprised to see that it had been Edward.

"Can I come with you?" his voice was amazingly seductive to my sensitive ears.

I turned around and began walking into the trees again.

_"Do as you wish…."_


	10. A Walk In The Woods

**Finally! I get a chance to update! Sorry it took so long guys :( please forgive me! I had SOOOOO much school work plus I have a dance on the 21st. Here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

A Walk In The Woods

"So why didn't you ask your mother to come?"

I rolled my eyes at the flood of questions that Edward was asking me.

The atmosphere was quiet. The only sounds were my heavy paws crashing to the ground, and the sounds of birds chirping in the trees around us.

_"As I told you before, my mother and I are not exactly on speaking terms."_

"Why is that exactly?" He questioned. Edward was having WAY to much fun with this.

_"After my father died….things got even worse than they already were. Sohi did not treat me like a child. She treated me as if I was more of a pupil." _A low growl escaped my lips as childhood memories flooded into my mind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

A sigh radiated through my body. _"Do not blame yourself for asking. I can understand why you would want to know so much about me."_ A moment of silence fell between the two of us before I spoke again. _"It's just hard talking about things that I wish to forget."_

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Edward tried to use a lighter tone, but I could hear the sulking in his voice.

_"I will say this again. Do not blame yourself. Your regret is making me feel uncomfortable."_

"Sorry." Edward apologized again, and I let out another sigh.

The silence between us was broken by a loud howl echoing through the trees.

Edward covered his ears from the loud noise but when it ceased he dropped his hands to his sides. "What was THAT?"

_"InuMaru,"_ My voice whispered softly. _"He is calling me."_

"Well what does he want?" Edward spit out. I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my muzzle. _"Do not tell me that EDWARD CULLEN is JEALOUS?"_

"What?"

_"Never mind. InuMaru wishes to speak with me later. The Snake demons are about a day's journey away."_

"Oh." Was all Edward said, and I couldn't help but laugh again._ "You may want to cover your ears."_ I whispered. Before Edward really had time to react, I craned my neck back and let out a loud howl in reply to InuMaru. Edward threw his hands over his ears and winced slightly at the loud noise.

_"Sorry about that."_

"It's ok." he sighed and I only stared ahead.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream echoed from the direction of camp. Without thinking, I raced off into the direction of the camp, Edward following not far behind me.

_"What happened?"_ Sesshomaru demanded, rushing into camp at the same time as Edward and I.

"Rin was taken!" Alice shouted, and Esme burst into tears.

"T-that poor girl! She n-never saw them coming-"

_"Esme, who took Rin?"_ I cut Esme off.

"The snake demon tribe was here only mere minutes ago." Carlisle explained as he gently soothed his grieving wife.

_"Damn it!" _Sesshomaru yelled. He began pacing back and forth, and then he stalked towards me.

_"Why didn't you do what I instructed you to do?"_

_"Sesshomaru, do not blame me! The others where here to protect her!"_

_"But I instructed YOU to watch over them!"_

My body was boiling with anger, and without thinking I screamed back at him. _"Maybe if you showed more love towards Rin and watched over her she wouldn't have been kidnapped! Can't you see that she thinks of you as her father? Rin is your ward not mine!"_

Sesshomaru snarled in anger but said nothing.

_"If the child is truly worth all this trouble I will find her. But I am NOT doing this for you Sesshomaru."_

I bolted into the woods following the trails of the snake demons. Mixed in with their scent I could faintly smell Rin's.

"Arashi!" Rosalie's voice for once drifted to my ears.

I turned my head slightly around, not slowing down in the slightest_. "What do you want?"_ I spit out.

"Ask them!" She pointed her finger behind her.

My eyes widened in surprise. All of the Cullens were following me at vampire speed, desperately trying to catch up with me.

_"What are you doing here?"_ I shouted giving them a killing glare.

"You didn't think you were going to face the snake demon tribe alone did you?" Alice said catching up with me.

I snorted loudly. _"I can take care of myself!"_

"Yeah just like the last time Arashi." Emmett retorted, coming up along the other side of me.

_"I need to do this myself! You don't understand!"_

"Why are you doing this Arashi? What are you trying to prove?" Edward shouted, catching up on my right side with Alice.

_"I'm not trying to prove anything!"_

"Then what do you want Arashi?" Rosalie shouted in her usual voice.

I looked ahead and my brow creased in anger. _"I will not lose my brother again. And I will NOT…lose my niece!"_

Then driving my legs on further, I raced off in the direction of Rin's scent, and left the Cullens in the dust behind me.


	11. The Final Battle

**Oh my gosh I am sooooo sorry you guys! :( this took FOREVER to update. I've been so busy with high school lately and with my new job. I hope I can update soon. I just don't want you guys to think I abandoned you people**

Chapter 11

The Final Battle

The snake demons were close. I could smell them! I drove my legs on further, running straight into the snake demon camp.

Angry men with spears came rushing at me, but I dodged them easily, simply melting them with my poison saliva.

_"Rin! RIN!"_ I called out as loud as I could, _"Where are you?" _The snake demons kept coming at me, but a few seconds later I heard her reply

"Help Aunt Arashi! Help me!" Rin's voice was so frightened that I couldn't help but run straight into the direction of her voice.

_"Don't worry Rin! I'm coming!_" I could hear her heartbeat now. She wasn't too far off. Within seconds I spotted her ahead, tied up against a tree, surrounded by snake demon guards.

I let out a roar of rage as I attacked the guards. Spears jabbed into my legs, and the men began transforming into their true forms-giant snakes.

"Aunt Arashi look out!" Rin's voice echoed, but before I could do anything more something sharp pierced my hindquarters. A howl of pain escaped my muzzle, and I jerked my head around to see a large snake-its fangs sunken deep into my flesh.

Venom coursed through my veins, and I could feel a numb sensation beginning to overtake my body. Using what strength I had left, I reared my legs into the air causing the snake to fling off into the depths of the trees.

Quickly I melted the ropes that secured Rin to the tree, and very carefully picked her up by the collar of her kimono with my sharp teeth.

I slowly walked out of the camp, walking over the various dead bodies. Rin made no sound, and by the rhythm of her heartbeat and breathing I imagined she had passed out somewhere during the fight.

"Well well well. If it isn't Lady Arashi of the Northern Lands." A high chilling voice taunted. I froze in my tracks. I didn't need any help to identify who the voice belonged to. Slowly, I turned my head towards the source of the voice.

The high voice had belonged to that of a female. Her skin was pale-so pale that it was nearly gray in color. Her hair was moving as if it was alive. It was only a few seconds later that I realized her hair was made of snakes. The woman's eyes were a piercing red, with slits instead of pupils.

"Hello Arashi. I don't believe we've met." She said in an innocent tone. The high voice only made me growl.

_"Chikako!"_ A growl rose from my chest and my lips curled back slightly from my teeth.

"Yes, I WAS wondering when you would arrive to rescue poor little defenseless Rin." Chikako gestured to the unconscious girl in my teeth. A sharp growl escaped my muzzle.

_"Stop talking!"_ I yelled in an impatient tone. I gently set Rin on the ground, carefully out of harm's way. And then, I leapt at Chikako.

…

The battle began. Chikako transformed into her true form-a giant snake with deadly venom. Several times, her head would strike at me, but each time I successfully dodged her.

_"You will not win so easily against me Arashi!"_ Chikako's voice echoed in my head.

_"You will die Chikako! You have attempted to harm my family. And THAT is worthy of death!"_ I lunged at her again, my mouth pooling with deadly poison. My teeth managed to grab hold of her tail, but as quick as lightning, her head lunged at me. Everything seemed to happen so quickly. I felt her sharp fangs pierce my hindquarters, and a heavy pain began to spread throughout my lower body.

My eyes blazed with anger, but I could feel my strength weakening. My hind legs began to shake and without warning, they buckled underneath me. My fur was wet not only with blood, but with sweat as well. I felt strangely hot, but yet the place Chikako bit me felt ice cold.

With one flick of her tail Chikako pushed me to the ground. Her large snake form towered over me, and the air resonated with her deadly laughter. _"Oh Arashi! You are so naïve! You should know that a mere dog demon cannot defeat me! You were already weak from your battle with Yakunan."_ Chikako's face seemed to sadden for a moment, and then it lit up again with fury. _"But now, I shall finish you off!"_

Chikako poised her head above me, ready to strike. This was the end for me. My body was paralyzed from the venom, and the various wounds from our battle wasn't helping either. My power was slipping as well, and I found myself changing back into my humanoid form.

Tears were streaming down my face, and my eyes closed. I lost consciousness.

…

"Arashi!" Someone was yelling my name._ That voice…I recognize it…_

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to move. My body began to feel again, and I was aware that someone was holding me; my head cradled against someone's chest.

"No! No! No! Arashi PLEASE wake up!" The same angelic voice called again.

"Alice how long?" A different voice asked.

"About 5 more minutes Carlisle." She answered, "I wouldn't doubt if she could hear us now."

"Arashi? ARASHI? Please answer me! Please!" His angelic voice was stressed, and I felt his head burry itself into my white hair.

_Edward? Edward is that you?_

I tried moving slightly, and I managed to move my fingers. That was good, the venom was starting to wear off slightly.

A heavy groan escaped through my lips and I tried to speak. "E-wrd." The sound was horrible. I didn't even think it was my voice!

"Arashi? Thank God!" Edward sighed in relief.

I began to hear other sounds. Hisses…screaming…roaring…and dog barking? My eyes flew open, and my senses were immediately on high alert. I tried to sit up, but the movement caused my entire body to sting and I let out a sharp yell of pain as I fell back onto the ground again.

The faces of the 7 vampires were looming over me and were exchanging concerned glances. Edward took me into his arms and rested his head on top of mine. "You're alright. You're alright." He repeated over and over again causing me to smile slightly.

"We have to get her someplace safe." Esme said to Carlisle. He nodded in recognition, and immediately Edward picked me up off of the ground.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled in pain as the movement caused my entire body to feel like it was on fire.

"Shhh," Edward soothed me, "It's going to be alright." I nodded numbly and within a matter of minutes I was set down again. My golden eyes looked frantically at my surroundings. I was in some sort of hut. But before I could register anymore, my eyes closed and I slipped into unconsciousness once again.

…..

The pain was fading. That much I could register. Sighing mentally to myself, I forced my eyes open.

From what I could remember slightly, I was still in the hut. I immediately noticed that I was lying on a soft mat, a light blanket was draped over me, and I was naked.

Instead of blushing like a normal person, I only became puzzled. As I looked down at my body, my eyes took in the view of various bandages wrapped around me. My entire stomach was wrapped up in white cloth-that was stained with blood, my left upper thigh was completely wrapped as well, the cloth stained with blood and some sort of yellow puss. The sight made me gag.

My arms were covered in scratches and bruised, and other places I wouldn't like to mention were scratched and bruised as well. The smell of smoke drifted to my nose and I glanced over towards the other end of the hut. A small fire was burning, and I longed to move closer to it-to warm my naked body further.

A groan drifted to my ears and my eyes flickered in the opposite direction of the fire. There, lying underneath a blanket-was Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed, and right away I knew he was completely under.

He was shirtless, revealing his well muscled chest, but the left half of his body was wrapped in a thick layer of cloth, along with the remainder of his left arm.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered quietly.

No answer.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered again.

No answer.

Tears began to form in my golden eyes, and despite the pain in my body, I moved closer to him, wrapping the blanket tightly around my naked form.

Sesshomaru still did not respond. Sobs began to break free from my chest, and I threw myself on top of him, crying into his chest.

His body was warm, and I knew he was alive-but his heart was weak, and his breathing was shallow._ Is there any hope then?_ I thought to myself. Tears trailed down my face and landed on Sesshomaru's slightly warm chest.

"Nothing is ever accomplished with tears child." A rough and yet gentle voice said. My eyes flickered sideways to see none other than Kaede.

"K-Kaede-"

"Sesshomaru-sama will be fine Lady Arashi." The old woman cut me off. "He was bitten several times and his body has greatly been affected with venom."

I looked down at Sesshomaru's pale face. _Poor Sesshomaru.._

"It's my fault Sesshomaru is like this." I whispered, gently using my talons to brush away a strand of white hair in his face, and tuck it behind his ear.

"Do not blame yourself child. For ye cannot control what happens." I carefully removed myself from Sesshomaru and moved to my own mat. I winced when the wound in my side was disturbed.

"Ye need to rest Arashi-sama. The wounds have not yet healed."

I groaned slightly and fell back onto my back with a large thud. The venom was hurting greatly, but I could ignore it._ I have had worse…_

"What happened?" I demanded in a hoarse voice.

Kaede sighed and looked down into the fire. "The snake demon tribe was defeated, but at a great cost. Not only ye and Sesshomaru were injured-but Gennimaru as well."

"Is Gennimaru alright?" I asked in alarm.

Kaede frowned. "He is dead."

My entire body froze and I let out a shaky sigh, holding in the tears that threatened to pour out once more._ No Arashi! You mustn't cry! You have already cried a great deal today, there is no need for it anymore!_

"It is not wrong to cry Arashi-sama. For as ye were taught, it is not a sign of weakness-but a sign of emotion."

"Emotion is weakness." I spit out agitated slightly.

"Maybe so, in some situations. But in most cases, showing emotions is a sign that ye cares about the wellbeing of others."

I pondered Kaede's words for a moment. _Was Sesshomaru wrong? Was what my family taught me about emotions-wrong?_

"I want to see her Kagome!" I heard a voice yell from outside. That voice was all to familiar.

"I'm sorry Edward. But only women are allowed inside. Plus she's resting now."

I heard Edward sigh deeply, and I pictured him running his fingers through that soft bronze hair-

"Please Kagome. I'm worried about her. I REALLY need to see her."

"Edward I can't. I'm sorry. I wish I could but-"

"Kagome," I said in a hoarse voice, and I quickly cleared my throat, "let him in. It's ok."

"But-"

"Let him in Kagome." I said in a harsher voice.

Kagome sighed. "Yes Arashi-sama."

I heard the shuffling of feet and a figure slowly slid through the tent curtains. I let out a sigh of relief knowing it was Edward. Within seconds he was at my side.

"Are you alright Arashi? Oh God! Please tell me you're alright!" Edward's eyes were wide with concern and he didn't lay a hand on me.

I laughed slightly but the sound was harsh and broken. I nearly flinched at the sound. "I'm alright Edward," I gave him a weak smile before wincing slightly as a sharp heavy pain spread throughout my body.

"The poison will not leave your body so quickly Arashi-sama," Kagome warned, "ye must rest."

I groaned in protest but I found my body beginning to shut down.

"Sleep Arashi, I'll speak with you later."

"Mmmhmm…" I whispered and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Goodbye Forever

**Ok, sooo since I haven't updated lately I have uploaded two chapters today. Hope you enjoy them! :)**

**There are only 2 chapters left after this, and then the entire saga is complete and finished! I will then work on updating my other stories :D**

Chapter 12

Goodbye…Forever

Days passed, and each day I grew stronger and stronger. Until I was able to move around normally. Sesshomaru healed much faster than me, and within 3 days he was completely healed.

"Ye are healing well Arashi-sama." Kaede spoke as I entered her hut, carrying several pieces of wood.

"Yes, your herbs and medicines have helped me greatly," I tossed the pieces of wood into the small fire in the center of the hut.

"If ye do not mind my asking Arashi-sama, but-what do ye plan to do? Now that ye have defeated Yakunan and the snake demon tribe?"

I thought about that for a moment, _What should I do? I am needed here…and yet the Cullens are not. Should I return to govern my kingdom? And marry InuMaru to carry on the dog demon line?_

"Arashi…Arashi-sama?" I turned my attention to the person who was calling me.

"Are ye alright?" Kaede asked in a worried tone.

I smiled slightly, "Yes, I am alright Kaede." I bowed slightly to her before leaving the hut.

Several of the Cullens were missing-I assumed they must have gone hunting. InuYasha and Kagome were arguing again, Miroku was desperately trying to flirt with Sango, Rin was running around chasing Jaken, and Sesshomaru was gazing off into the sky.

"Sesshomaru!" I called and run up to him.

"What is it Arashi?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"I need to tell you something important." Sesshomaru stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "I am going back to the Northern Lands tomorrow!" I gave an excited smile and Sesshomaru seemed slightly surprised.

"I am happy for you," He said giving me a small smile, "But what of the Cullens?"

My lips turned down into a frown, and my brow creased, "I-I guess…I will have to tell them-goodbye."

"You do not want them to leave," Sesshomaru stated, "I have seen the bond you share with Edward. A bond such as that is only between-"

"I know," I whispered and wrapped my arms around my torso, "I'm scared. I-I don't know what to do anymore. Sesshomaru, please help me." I begged, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Arashi, but I cannot make that decision for you. You will have to discover the right answer for yourself."

I nodded and bit my lip.

Suddenly I became tense as the sound of growling and yelling came to my ears. "What is that?"

Sesshomaru growled, "InuMaru has chosen to battle for your heart. It seems Edward has accepted his challenge."

I hissed in anger and bolted into the trees, following Edward's scent.

…

The sight before me shocked me. Edward-had InuMaru pinned to the ground, ready to rip out his throat.

"No!" I screamed and flung myself onto InuMaru's weak and injured body. Edward stopped immediately and stared at me in utter shock. "No more fighting!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Edward stepped back and soon the other Cullens emerged from the trees, stepping behind Edward.

"What happened my son?" Carlisle asked resting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"We heard the commotion! What on earth?" Alice said staring at me and InuMaru.

I tried to say something-but my lips wouldn't move.

"Arashi?" Esme asked looking at me worriedly. My body began to shake, and I spoke out of anger.

"Leave!"

Everyone was silent.

"What?" Jasper asked shocked.

"I said leave! Go home! You don't belong here!" I clutched InuMaru's unconscious head to my chest and glared at the 7 vampires before me.

They all stared at me in shock.

"Go I said!"

In vampire speed they darted back into the thickness of the trees, disappearing from my sight.

"Arashi!" I heard InuYasha's voice calling me. He emerged from behind me along with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"What happened." Sango demanded, slinging her giant boomerang over her shoulder.

I dried the tears from my eyes and stood up, pulling InuMaru with me. "He's slightly injured. Take him back to the village. I'll be back shortly."

Miroku and InuYasha came forward, each of them taking an arm of InuMaru and walking back towards the village.

I turned around and began to walk away.

"Arashi-sama wait-" Kagome took a hold of my clawed hand and I stopped in my tracks. But I did not turn to face her. "Where are the Cullens?"

"Gone." I said in a stone hard voice.

"Why?"

I did not answer.

"Please Arashi-sama, tell me why they left!"

"I do not have to explain myself!" I said yanking my arm free from her grasp.

"Arashi-sama…" Sango said slightly worried. "Tell us please?"

I took a deep breath and began to explain. "I did it for their own protection. Edward and InuMaru-they were fighting over me and-I didn't want them getting hurt because of me. And I knew-that if Edward left, his family would leave to-"

"Arashi!"

I collapsed to the ground sobbing. This pain was unbearable-worse than any I had ever felt before. Even more severe than when my father died…

"She's REALLY hurting Sango," Kagome whispered as she gently rubbed my back, speaking words of comfort to me.

"Well, she technically just separated herself from her true mate. Who WOULDN'T be hurt by that." Sango said.

I wanted to protest against what Sango said, but I couldn't find my lips to say anything. _Could she be right? Was Edward my TRUE mate?_

"Let's get her home," Kagome whispered and she and Sango both lifted me from the ground and helped me back towards the village.

Would I ever be able to forget him?


End file.
